The present invention relates to an improved polishing composition for polishing of marble, stone and granite surfaces.
For literally centuries the polishing of marble, stone or granite has been done using the same procedures and ingredients. The only differences in the present time is that motor driven equipment, (i.e. electric or gasoline motors) is presently used to do the work formerly done by hand. The polishing composition which has been used over time has included mixtures of aluminum oxides, tin oxides, silicon carbides, pine resins and lacquer resins. These ingredients, in powder form, are mixed in varying proportions determined by the empirical knowledge of the particular person doing the polishing, based on years of personal experience.
These powders are then mixed with water, worked into a weak slurry or emulsion, by working with the polishing head through and around the water mixture. Usually, this is accomplished by applying about 8 ounces of water with one third of an ounce of the powdered polish mixture sprinkled on the water surface. In the past, this has been accomplished by first pouring the water on the floor and then sprinkling the dry powder mixture over the water, and thereafter working the powder into the surface.
While this process has satisfactorily polished marble floors and the like, there have been some disadvantages in this procedure. First of all, as stated above the actual proportions of ingredients incorporated were commonly prepared by the individual artisan and were not easily duplicated from one job to the next or one person to the next. Thus, a wide variety of skill levels could result wherein only the most skilled artisans could do the best job in polishing of the floor. Secondly, the step of working the polishing powders into water for polishing of the floor usually required about 10 to 20 minutes prior to any actual polishing occurring on the surface to be polished. In addition, because the materials were sprinkled on the floor as powders, the powders would sometimes become airborne or otherwise come in contact with the person. This may result in irritation of the skin or inhalation of the powders, both of which are undesirable to the artisans of the industry.